Tokka AZ
by She's From Ouran
Summary: A story a day for each letter of the alphabet. Don't be shy to follow, favorite, or comment! I'll accept criticism if it's to please the people reading my story! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is not my first Tokka-themed story, if you're wondering. I'll post a new Tokka A-Z story every day, so you'll have to be patient! Leave in your comments how much you liked it or if it could be better in any way. Come on, don't be shy! I don't own Avatar, no matter how many times I cry myself to sleep wishing there was a whole book entitled "Kataang" or "Tokka". While I silently sob to myself, please enjoy my story!**

* * *

**Tokka 1: Animals**

Toph chased the 'boomerang bender' around the city, trying to catch him in a friendly game of tag. Sokka knew he had a slim chance of winning, so he suspended himself in the air by swinging from a string and a boomerang grappling hook off of Iroh's tea shop sign. He kept his labored breathing at a minimum, hoping the earthbender wouldn't hear it. To his luck, she didn't.

Toph thought the game unfair, seeing as how all of the people in her way were making it difficult to move around or earthbend. She stopped, listened, and smiled. _Snoozles, _she thought silently at the dumb warrior. She expected this from a _water tribe _like himself. Sokka watched the girl with caution, she was circling around the sign like a great white shark.

"Toph!" Aang yelled, disturbing Toph's focus.

"What?" she yelled back as the waterbender jumped and ran.

"Can you show me the rock wave again?"

"Sure..." Toph stamped the ground and knocked Sokka down, who groaned in pain. She rode herself over on the wave and tapped Sokka on the head. "You're it."

Sokka smiled at the earthbender's creativity. "I really like you, Toph."

"You think I didn't know that? Every time I get near you both yours and my heartbeat shoot through the roof. I like you too, Sokka. Even if you are a water tribe boy."

"Wait-what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Water tribes are just not meant to be super strong..."

"Oh. Right." Sokka turned, blushing. _Three, two, one..._

The water tribe boy tackled the blind earthbender and crawled on top of her. She kissed him on the cheek, not knowing nor caring that a crowd had gathered to watch. Sokka grabbed her around the waist and rolled her over onto her back. He leaned so close to her face she could feel his breathing, and leaned up to kiss him, until she was cut off by the taste of dirt in her mouth.

"Blech, Sokka, what have you been eating?"

"I think the question is what are you eating."

"Dirt, thanks to you."

"Ah, another one bites the dust." Sokka laughed at his incredibly lame joke.

"Yeah, and now another one will kiss the dust." Toph stood on the balls of her feet, giving her still a few inches from being right in his eyesight, but enough to kiss him. Sokka startled her when his lips touched hers before she could kiss him. The whole crowd 'awed' and Toph could feel their hearts melting.

"We're just like animals," Sokka commented after they were done kissing.

"That's what I love about us being together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Banana Trees**

Sokka knocked the earthbender to the ground as she scrambled hopelessly. He tied her up, setting her down on a large rock, which she bent to her advantage. Using just the tips of her fingers, she grew rock out of the ground and cuffed it on Sokka's leg. She then created a knife of earth and sawed through the bindings.

Sokka was too busy trying to chip away the earth to notice the earthbender had risen from her stone and was about to knock him into the ground. He turned just in time to see his arms go flying in earth cuffs into the store wall. "Can't catch me," she said evilly.

"Just, ungh, watch!" Sokka exclaimed as he struggled to free himself. Toph only smiled.

"You'll never break free unless an earthbender frees you."

Sokka sat in the same spot for a whole day until Toph decided he had enough. "Alright, Snoozles," she began, "first admit nobody is as good as Toph Bei Fong, and I'll let you go."

"Nobody is as good as-"

"Hold up! Stop crossing your fingers, you cheater!"

"Fine. Nobody is as good as Toph Bei Fong."

"Glad you see it my way." Toph released the cuffs and Sokka rubbed his wrists.

"So... Tree climbing contest?" Sokka asked.

"Make it banana trees and you've got a deal."

Toph didn't know why she liked the banana trees so much. The bark was just easier for her to climb and harder for teens, like Sokka. She usually ran up there when people were making fun of her and Sokka wasn't around. She always bent the best when Sokka was around.

"Deal."

The two took their spots in front of two banana trees. "Ready, set, go!"

Toph grabbed hold of the bark and lifted her body up, only stopping the slightest bit when she felt the top. She sat at the peak and felt Sokka, still attempting to lift himself off the ground.

"I suppose I win then."

"This isn't over yet!"

"Yes it is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Cravings**

****"Toph, could you pass the salt?" asked a very greedy Sokka.

"I can't see very well, if you haven't noticed."

"Right." He reached his hand across the earthbender's plate and grabbed the salt for himself.

"So," Aang began, "defeating the fire lord. That was... fun."

"Yeah!" Katara chimed in. "No more fire lord! Yay!"

Sokka rolled his eyes at their stupidity. "You know what? I'm craving something. Something... _jerky-like._" The warrior stuck his nose in the air and sniffed like a dog. "I've got a trail!"

Sokka bolted out the door, Toph following closely behind. He jumped onto the roof of the Jasmine Dragon and crept to the point. He ducked his head. "Gotcha," he whispered.

A cart of whale jerky sat unattended, tempting the warrior. He hopped over the point and slid down the other side, hitting his groin on the tea shop sign. "Ouch," he moaned. That didn't stop him. He kept going until a man appeared coming his way. He was too close to run, so he crawled under the cart and held onto the bottom for dear life.

The cart, not used to having weight underneath, began rolling. It rolled all the way down the hill, heading straight for the wall. The man chased after it while Sokka hopelessly blowed on the other side, trying to make it slow down. Toph had walked around the building to get a better look at where he was going, and now that she "saw", she wished she hadn't followed.

After the cart hit her, it slowed to a stop. Sokka, shocked by the impact, had gone flying off the other end like a rocket. He stood, rubbed his head, and got a face full of dirt from Toph. "What was that for?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I was craving meat."

"Tea not good enough for you?"

"No. Rice isn't good enough for me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangers**

As Toph slid off the bed and into the closet, Sokka knew something was up. He had not been able to fall asleep the past few days, and each time he heard the closet door creak open. Today he would find out what was behind that door.

_Of course, _he thought. _A hole. That screams secret._

Sokka continued a good fifty feet behind Toph through the dirty hole. He saw a light down a little ways, and he immediately recognized the area as his least favorite place.

The Earthbending Arena.

Sure, it was cool and all, but he almost got killed quite a few times there. He crouched in the hole, watching his girlfriend carefully. She stomped the ground, sending her opponent flying into the crowd. Everyone cheered as the Blind Bandit held her belt high in the air. He smiled, knowing she was very happy there.

Suddenly, the crowd, all wearing fire nation shirts, turned on the announcer. He shrieked and jumped off the podium, heading for the door. Toph sensed the disturbance and ran for the hole, but was pinned down by one of the rogue fans. "I can take you with my hands tied behind my back," she taunted as she struggled. "Let's go right now!"

The man laughed as he bound her hands and left her. Toph hopped to her feet and sent a wave of dirt after the man, who tried to light it on fire (like he did with everything else) and failed miserably. The earthbender began to yank at the rope, but she was sadly taken away by some fire nation soldiers. The cage made of wood, she had no way to escape. "We're going to kill you, little girl," the man said.

"Whoa, Toph, that was a really crazy dream."


	5. Chapter 5

**Electricity**

****Toph rewired the router system, causing the whole ballroom to lose power. She hated the fact that they had all thrown a party for the fact that someone successfully stole all of her and her husband, Sokka's, items late last night. She smiled as she felt the shops lose power. Now that that was over with, she had to go thank Sokka for teaching her all she knew about electricity. She was so busy thinking she wasn't feeling where she was going and knocked into her husband. "Sokka!" she exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek. "I did it."

"Great job, Toph. Now, let's go knock out the wall guards."

"Wait-why?"

Sokka grinned, which Toph couldn't see. "We're going to get our stuff back."

Toph sent metal shocks towards the guards, making them fall backwards and off the watchtowers. She snuck past the gate, grabbed their items, and ran for her life. Sokka smiled as he sifted through their stuff. His vibrations suddenly spiked when he reached the bottom of the pile. "Where's my boomerang?"

Toph ran back and grabbed it, but the guards had already been replaced. She was spotted and pinned to the nearest wall. "We've got you now, Runaway," a person very familiar to her said.

"SOKKA! HELP! IT'S SPARKY SPARKY BOOM MAN!" She struggled against the knives pinning her down.

"It's Combustion Man," Sokka replied angrily as he ran for his boomerang. The monster breathed in and...

"SOKKA!" Toph yelled as she felt the vibrations hit him right on. He was bleeding a lot, and he could barely move. Toph thought quickly as the monster inhaled again. _Shocks, _she thought. _Shocks would do it._

The girl tried moving her leg, but it was also pinned. _Wait, I'm pinned to a rock wall! _She pulled her fingers, pushing the knives out of the wall. She ducked out of the way as the rock wall fell, then stomped her foot, sending a shock of rock to Combustion Man's metal-filled body. Sokka gave a very weak but fatal final blow by throwing his boomerang weakly, which killed the beast for good.

She carried him to the healers and handed him over. They said they couldn't do anything because the power was out, which was how they could see what they were doing. She turned on the lights and they healed him quickly. "I guess electricity isn't... _bad._"


End file.
